


Raw Like Sushi

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Crack, M/M, Possibly Mpreg, fanfiction green eyes, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: The firepit in Sam’s stomach roared sensually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES.
> 
> (That said, please enjoy.)

"No, De," Sam husked, deeply, sexily, as his fanfiction-green-eyed brother reached for the XL condom on the sidetable. Pregnancy wasn't a risk... unless, of course, it was, and this was actually an mpreg fic in disguise. Better safe than sorry, they oftentimes agreed. However...  
  
"I need you now." Sam pleaded. "Fuck me raw... like sushi." Dean moaned in response -- his brother always had a way with metaphors -- and the firepit in Sam’s stomach roared sensually.  
  
“Hold on tight, little brother.” Dean positioned himself to bang his bigger little brother into no tomorrow.  
  
“I will try.” Sam moaned in response.  
  
Finally Dean penetrated the hole, and together, they sank into the fiery throws of sincestuous passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
